


Narcissus' Flowers

by gay_and_bored



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Draco Malfoy in Denial, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_and_bored/pseuds/gay_and_bored
Summary: Harry Potter does not fancy Draco Malfoy. He only bought twenty five plants in a week to mock Draco, Draco is 100% sure of this! And if he accidentally accepted Potter's dinner invitation, well, he was probably distracted by his disgustingly green eyes.





	Narcissus' Flowers

Potter had an ulterior motive. Draco was certain of it.

No sound minded person bought twenty five plants in one week, he must keep them all in a room and show his friends how shit Draco Malfoy’s plants are.

After the war Draco’s relationship with Potter had shifted. They no longer antagonised each other, though they still taunted each other constantly, but in no way would Draco call them friends. He could not be anything more than acquaintances with ‘The Saviour’, it didn’t fit his image.

It is fair to say that Potter’s speech at his trial saved him from Azkaban, but Potter doesn’t want to be friends with a Malfoy, he hates Draco!

It may be so that during Eighth year Potter had offered his hand for that handshake that had left Draco so hurt seven years ago, but he definitely only did it because Granger had “suggested” that it was the correct thing to do. Potter didn’t want to do it, Draco was one hundred percent sure of that.

Normal people may think that once you’ve stayed up all night with someone, shared their tears and forgiven each other over and over again, that it would make you friends. But Potter only forgave him because he pitied Draco, he only cried with him because the Weasel was off fucking Granger and they only stayed up all night together because McGonagall had forced them to share a room under the pretence of ‘Interhouse Unity’ (it was all bullshit in Draco’s opinions, he cant believe he slept in the same room as The Boy Who Fucking Lived).

Pansy had it all wrong, she believed that Draco had a crush on Scarface, which he didn’t!

JUST BECAUSE HE WANKED OVER HIM DOES NOT MEAN HE LIKES HIM.

&&&

On the opening day of Narcissus’ Flowers, Harry Potter decided that he urgently needed some plants for Grimmauld Place. So what if Draco Malfoy was the owner of this flower shop. Harry knew Draco didn’t return his ‘more than friends’ feelings. Harry was fine with this, honestly! Harry wasn’t buying Draco’s plants to get his attention, he simply needed greenery.

The first five plants he bought were five bunches of red roses. 

Harry didn’t buy the plants to “woo” Draco. He knows that he stands no chance with Draco, but if carrying five bunches of flowers means his shirt rode up a little bit, he’s not complaining that Draco now knows Harry is still fit after he abandoned Auror training.

&&&

Narcissus’ Flowers had been open for one week and Harry Potter was Draco’s biggest client. So when Potter walked in on Monday morning, Draco’s heart was only beating as fast as a hummingbird’s because he was happy his shop was doing so well.

“Hey Draco how is business going?” Potter asked when he walked through the door, false niceties of course, he has to be nice to keep up the hero image.

Draco lifted his chin and stared down his nose, sharply replying, “Yes everything is wonderful Mr Potter thank you for enquiring.”

He didn’t know why the corners of Potter’s lips lifted, or why his cheeks suddenly felt unnaturally warm.

“I was wondering if you were free this evening, ‘Mione and Ron are having a dinner party and I thought you’d like to join us.” Potter’s offer seemed innocent enough, but Draco has known him long enough to know that he would never invite the Slytherin Prince out for dinner with the Golden Trio. Maybe Potter wanted Draco there as a source of mockery, someone he could share a laugh about with his friends. Whatever reason drove him to invite Draco, Draco wouldn’t fall for it, he was not going to enter the lions den under any circumstances, none whatsoever.

“Thank you for the invite, I would love to join what time should I meet you?” Draco doesn’t know why his mouth decided to betray him and accept the invite, but if he has to endure such hell he will be civil about it. The smile Potter gave after he accepted the offer has nothing to do with the funny feeling in Draco’s stomach. He must be coming down with something, probably an illness from looking at Potter’s atrocious hair for too long!

“Wow…okay well that’s wonderful…of course. Um don’t worry about meeting me, I will uh…pick you up. Are you still living in that flat near Hyde Park?” Draco forced himself to push out the crazy thought that Potter’s stuttering was cute. It wasn’t! It is an awful habit of his and is very unbecoming.

“Yes that is where I reside, what time will you arrive?” Draco wasn’t sure how Potter knew his flats whereabouts, probably stalked him on the DMLE database to make sure Draco wasn’t up to no good.

“Probably 7:00, hope that’s ok see you then!” And with that, Potter sped out of Draco’s shop in a flurry of robes and left Draco’s heart beating very quickly (although that had nothing to do with anything, it was Draco’s illness).

&&&

When Harry rung Draco’s doorbell, he did not expect a large bunch of red roses to be shoved into his face. Draco’s face was extremely flushed, Harry allowed himself to think about how cute he looked, before he pushed the thought away because he knew Draco would get very angry if he knew Harry thought about him in that way.

Draco looked a bit sheepish, “These flowers are for you, I assume after all your purchases last week you cant have too many red roses.” Harry wondered if it was the fact that Draco noticed what he was buying, or the fact that he cared enough to buy more flowers for him, that got his heart beating so rapidly.

“Well these are wonderful, naturally, everything from your shop is wonderful. I think your shop may sell the best plants in the whole of London. Hermione is always telling me to stop pestering you everyday, but…well…your plants are great?” Harry knew he was rambling but it was as if everything amazing about Draco was pleading to be released from his mind and Harry struggled to hold back most of his thoughts. He doubted Draco wanted to know how long Harry spends wondering how Draco’s lips would feel against his

Draco seemed oblivious to Harry’s compliments and simply shrugged them off, closing his door behind him. From somewhere inside, Harry heard a girl shout “Don’t come back before you’ve shagged him Dray!”. Draco’s fair cheeks went bright red, he coughed awkwardly and gestured for Harry to lead the way. Harry decided to ignore the comment, he probably heard wrong and he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

&&&

The dinner, surprisingly, had been absolutely wonderful. Draco hadn’t felt awkward, or unwelcome. Granger seemed to have some plan in action, as she constantly sent Potter knowing glances whenever Potter touched Draco’s arms. Draco wasn’t complaining, the tingles he felt whenever Potter was near to him were addictive. He didn’t think he could ever have enough. When it was time to leave, Draco found that he was actually sad that the evening was over, and he found himself inviting them all over to his place in the near future for another dinner party. Soon enough he found himself on his doorstep with Harry Potter.

“I’m glad you came tonight Draco.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I came too Potter.”

“Ahh…honestly…you’re killing me. Do you have any idea how infuriating you are?” Draco pretended that his heart wasn’t slowing breaking, he knew Potter still hated him and he knew that they could never be friends, it's just not who they are.

“I am sorry that I am obviously not interesting enough for the Saviour.” Draco sniffed haughtily, “but please refrain from offending me to my face.” He turned to unlock the door when he felt Potter catch his arm.

“Draco, do you really believe that I hate you still?” Potter was looking at him so earnestly that Draco could only nod his head. “Oh god Draco, I have been crushing on you for absolutely ages, I don’t think I’ve truly hated you for years, maybe even ever! I only bought so many plants from you to get your attention, I thought it was so obvious to you.”

For the first time ever, Draco had no words to give to Harry Potter.

“Potter…”

“Call me Harry.”

“Harry…”

“God Draco, you’re going to kill me.”

And with that, Draco grabbed the front of Harry’s untidy sexy shirt and softly kissed those illegal lips.

Harry groaned into his mouth and pressed his whole body up against Draco.

“Fucking finally. I’ve been waiting bloody ages for that.” Harry smiled up at Draco and for the first time, Draco allowed himself to feel. He noticed Harry’s cute dimple, wet lips, gorgeous hair and the twinkle in those mesmerising eyes.

“Sorry it took so long, I hadn’t opened my eyes.”

Upstairs, Pansy looked down on these two hopeless boys. She heard Hermione asking what was happening on the phone. But she gave herself this moment to look at Draco, her best friend, and see, for the first time in too long, happiness in those grey eyes. She saw the hope in his eyes and the adoration for the scruffy black haired man in front of him. A smile reached her face as she now knew that Draco didn’t need her help, he had his Scarhead and they would be helping each other for a long long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully you all enjoyed some wonderful pining and an adorable Draco in denial. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :) xxxx


End file.
